ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mount Paozu
The tranquil mountain that was once home to the Son family, there is very little in the way of other housing here with only gokus old home in the eastern sector. This place is brimming with natural beauty but with that is an unusually high concentration of dinosaurs and other beasts. 7 Star hunt The forest is dense and thick, the land that was originally cultivated for farming has been overgrown with time. Goku's house lies their desolate and abandoned. Bastion decends from above the trees touching down by the house "so this is the home of that Goku i have heard so much about. Hmm i guess i had better get looking for the dragonball" he takes out his radar and clicks a button it beeps then seems to shut down "oh great, guess i gotta do this the hard way" Shin lands in a different part of the forest and scratches his head. "Man, I wish Trunks had given us some directions, I'm so lost here." he says looking around. Shin takes off into the forest to get his bearings while avoiding the natural hazards of fallen trees and random squirrels. Bastion hears noises from the background "welp shins lost again" Bastion goes around the house checking the storage sheds and looking through the windows "hmm nothing yet" Shin doesn't have much luck looking around for the Dragon Ball nor Goku's house. "Ah darn it. Was it left? Nope, that's a Bear's Den." There's a loud roar. "Ah!" Bastion gives up looking in the house "damn it, theres too much overgrowth here and i cant use the radar" Bastion starts tinkering with the radar not getting much luck "screw it i will see how shin is doing" Bastion heads towards the direction he last heard "mr directionless dragon where are you?" There are bear noises rapidly approaching Bastion. As the bear comes within view, Shin can be seen running from it before jumping into the air and letting the bear run directly into a tree. "Sorry furry but I've got a Dragon Ball to find. Oh hey Bastion, any luck?" he asks hanging upside down from a tree. Bastion jumps over the bear hitting in the back of the head striking its knockout point causing it to tumble to the ground "not much luck my radar is screwy and there is too much overgrowth to search properly. I assume from your animal friends presence you havent had much luck either?" "Nothing." he states before dropping to the ground. "I had a weird feeling coming here too like someone was watching us but otherwise I was completely fine. So what should we do now?" he asks folding his arms and looking around. Nearby where Goku's house stood, there was a large explosion causing a gust of wind to blow down parts of the forest. The power released is similar to that of the Villainous Mode villains. Bastion snaps to attention "I guess right now dealing with whatever the hell that was would be the next step, the dragonball can wait" Bastion leaps through the forest heading back to gokus house "These hunches can never just be a bad feeling can they" Shin is pushed back form the wind a little and then sees Bastion take off. He follows suit. "Well, nothing ever said our jobs were easy. I'm just hoping this isn't who I think it is." he states. Shin takes out his swords, sprouts his wings and glides behind Bastion to keep up. As the two enter the new clearing they are attacked by a purple beam that shoots between them and destroys part of the forest leaving them nowhere to run back to. "My, my how unfortunate you two are. This Dragon Ball is mine." Frieza in his final form chuckles to himself holding the Seven-Star Dragon Ball. "I won't let you get away this time, so prepare to die. I'll make you pay for what you've done to me in the past!" he states making the Dragon Ball disappear into thin air using his Kili Energy and fires another barrage of Death Beams at the two warriors. Hunt for the 3rd Dragon Ball Cero lands near the east side of Mount Paozu, he notices an old home as he slowly lands on the ground. He takes a deep breath, "Ah, nice clear air, which reminds me I should look for some Paozu Tuna at some point, it'd go nice with some mayonnaise." He laughs lightly to himself as he starts to take a look around the area, he walked around the trees, looking for any sign that the Dragon Ball might be there. He slowly made his way around the mountains, eventually he cleared the whole east and south sides, so he moved onto the west. He walked across the grass looking for anything to catch his eye, he had heard that there was something flying this way a while a go from someone who was believed to be crazy. After all, Cero didn't believe everyone was insane, he can't judge others, after all, he himself is crazy. He kept walking, looking closely at anything that might seem out of place. Cero finally got bored of walking and jumped into the air to look around to see if he might be able to spot it from the sky. His eyes jumped around over the bushes, trees and mountain tops until they finally stopped at something that appear to give off a little sparkle. He flew down steadily to where he thought he saw it. "Ah, a Dragon Ball." He approached it to pick it up but then a bird squawked at him which made him jump a little but then he reached for it again and picked it up, he then started flying away. The Hot-Blooded Meeting Ophanim yawns to himself as he lounges back on a mountain and looks into the sky. He blinks a few times thinking about the books he's read and the magic he's learned. "Y'know, I really should get to training myself sometime soon... maybe." he says thinking to himself and then checking his watch. "Nah, maybe later." For a few seconds he can hear distinct whooshes of air at varying distances before immediately feeling it shoot past him give it an inch or so and it would have collided with him. There is a loud crash sounding like a heavy strike against rock all that is left when the dust settles is a large hole a foot or 2 away from Ophanim. ".....Just when I was getting relaxed." he says as he sits up and lets out another loud yawn. He straightens himself before he stands and fixes his coat before looking around him eventually seeing the giant hole. "If I didn't know any better I'd say the mountain plowed that rock a new one but that's beneath me." he mentions observing his surrouandings before feeling out someone else's energy. "Oh? Who do we have here?" All he hears at first is a crunch from someone eating when he turns around he sees a young saiyan girls stood opposite him, the dirt on her armor especially her gauntlets suggest she punched her way through the earth though there is no sign of how she exited. She is eating a raw raddish she must have plucked from the ground. She has a confident almost cocky smirk as she is sniffing the air "I knew i smelt something off here" she locks eyes with ophanim "What you have here sir is a girl who is most likely going to kick your ass, maybe you'll be strong enough to put up a good fight and not just fall flat like the last few demons i ran into" she sounds cocky and headstrong but her eyes have a certian intensity showing she is serious Ophanim lets out a sigh at the girl before shrugging his shoulders. "Honestly girl I'm less of a fighter and more of a lover. The fact you tracked me down shows you're desperate for wins let alone how you train and live from the looks of it." Ophanim snarkily replies with a chuckle. "I use more magic than anything but my stamina isn't what it use to be. Eh, maybe you'll kill some time? I have no honest idea." he mentions sizing her up and then turning with another shrug. "If you want me you're going to have to come get me." he says before spreading his six black wings and flying off. As he looks upwards he notices a shadow above him as Cauli is drifting in the air above him "Oh don't misunderstand i didn't track you down something smelled off so i checked it out now my curiousity is peaked cause i know demons can often do a lot more than they seem" she punches forward shooting out a short range high spread ki blast that at first appears to completely miss "Unfortunately for you i dont tend to back down till my curiosity is sated" At this point the effect of the ki blast becomes clear it was a very weak shot but the spread clipped his wings causing him to momenterily lose lift though only for a brief second "My hope is it will be interesting" Ophanim sighs and spins disappearing into black feathers out of her range and she cannot seem to sense him either. Eventually she feels a tap on her shoulder and when she turns he kisses her forehead and flicks the same place sending her towards the ground. "Well you taste good enough so I might as well have some fun with you. It's been quite a long time since I've had a good fight." he mentions as he raises his arm. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area